Aizen's Second Coming
by SilverLeo17
Summary: Sosuke Aizen is rescued from his prison by a mysterious man. They return to Hueco Mundo to plan for a second attack with his rebuilt Arrancar army. With stronger Arrancars, will Aizen succeed this time in de-throning the Soul King?


Chapter 1

Following the Wandenreich Invasion, changes were made to the 13 Court Guard Squads. The most notable change were the new Captains. A female Shinigami became the new Captain of the 11th Division when she killed Kenpachi Zaraki and then Yachiru Kusajishi who was in a fit of rage. Kisuke Urahara returned to be the Captain of the 12th Division after Mayuri died in a lab accident. Isane Kotetsu took up the position of Captain of the 4th Division. Love Aikawa and Lisa Yadomaru returned as the Captain and Lieutenant of the 8th Division. Shinji Hirako was promoted to the Royal Guard and replaced by Izaya Akatsuki*.

It was a calm night in Soul Society. Squad 9 was rushing to finish the latest issue of _Seireitei Communication_, Kisuke was doing some late night experiments, and Squad 11 was resting after having a match with their captain. However, it wasn't a normal night, for a mysterious man dressed in a black cloak was sneaking around. The man knew exactly where he needed to go; the First Division barracks. He took out any patrolling Shinigami silently, not to alert his presence.

He snuck inside the barracks and went straight for the entrance to the underground prison which lies beneath the barracks. The cloaked man went to the lowest section of the prison called Muken. There was a specific prisoner he wanted and is going to get. He reached the cell and opened the door to stand in front of the prison he came for.

"It seems today is your lucky day, Sosuke Aizen." The cloaked man spoke with a deep voice. He removed the restraints holding Aizen. "Your army waits for you in Las Noches." He took off the hood that was obscuring his face and a Hollow mask piece was covering his right eye. Through the eye hole, a red eye can be seen. "I'm Law Nava."

Aizen just smiled as he stood up from the chair and followed Law through the prison to the exit. When they got outside, Aizen took off the cloak that was concealing his spirit pressure. Every Captain, Lieutenant, and Seated officer sensed it immediately. Sui-Feng and her Punishment Force arrived first. She went to assassinate Law, but only got the black cloak he was wearing. He appeared on a roof dressed in the standard Arrancar outfit with the sleeves of his coat rolled up, and instead of the hakama, Law is wearing simple white pants.

"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi."

Her sword transformed into its Shikai. She flashed forward to attack Law, and was able to stab him with Suzumebachi. She disappeared and reappeared behind him to go for the fatal second strike. Law spun around and grabbed her arm before it made contact. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Did you really think I was going to let you strike me twice? I am aware of your Suzumebachi's Nigeki Kessatsu. Thanks to the records Aizen had in Las Noches, I have familiarized myself with the Zanpakuto of Captain to 5th Seat."

Law gave a hard kick to Sui-Feng and sent her crashing into building a good distance away. Lt Marechiyo Omaeda and 3rd seat Eizan Katsumoto* arrived with back up and surround Law. They all charged at once and were out matched by Law's superior strength and speed. He dispatched all his attackers without the use of his sword.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi." Omaeda called out.

Omaeda flashed to attack Law, who grabbed his Shikai and crushed it to pieces. Law followed it by quickly unsheathing his sword, striking Omaeda, and re-sheathing his sword. A cut appeared on his chest from his right waist to his left shoulder. Omaeda fell to the ground in two pieces. Sui-Feng rose from the rubble with her Bankai activated. She fired the large missile at Law and Aizen in hopes of ending it here. Law hit it to the side where it exploded, injuring her own men.

Law and Aizen walked through a Garganta and escaped Soul Society. Sui-Feng removed the Lt's badge from Omaeda's body and handed it to Eizan, "You're my Lt now." Just then, the other Captains arrived. "Head-Captain Kyoraku, we have a problem."

* * *

*Izaya Akatsuki in my own OC

*Eizan Katsumoto is an OC provided by Pyrus Volvaga.


End file.
